The Courtship of Wyatt's Father
The Courtship of Wyatt's Father is 16th episode of the sixth season and the 127th overall episode of Charmed. Summary Phoebe and Paige believe that Leo and Piper are dead after they are accidentally sent to the Ghostly plane by a Darklighter. Cast Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Drew Fuller as Chris Halliwell Guest Stars *Edoardo Ballerini as Damien *Lou Beatty Jr. as Clarence *Bruno Gioiello as Darklighter Leader *Derrick McMillon as ER Doctor *Gildart Jackson as Gideon Co-Stars *Jon Erik as Darklighter *Linda Tran as Sara *Ellis E. Williams as Bus Driver *Wayne Mitchell as Frank *Jenni Pulos as Mom #1 *Siân Heder as Mom #2 Uncredited *Jason & Kristopher Simmons as Wyatt Halliwell Magical Notes Spells thumb|Paige casting the spell. To Contact a Sister's Spirit Paige casts this spell, hoping it would get herself and Phoebe in contact with Piper's spirit after she and Leo got trapped in the Ghostly Plane. However, the spell instead sent Chris (who was fading away) to the plane, allowing them to communicate through him. :Sister spirit, we call to thee. :Cross on over so we may see. Potions * Darklighter Potion: A potion was used throughout the episode to vanquish a Darklighter. Powers *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Chris, Leo, Paige and Gideon. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper, trying to blow up the Darklighter, but she blew up pieces of the stairs instead. She later blew up several Darklighters. *'Black Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Darklighters. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige to deviate Damien's Darklighter arrow. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Sara to telekinetically put books back into the bookcase at Magic School. *'Invisibility:' Used by Gideon to make himself invisible. *'Portal Creation:' Gideon created a portal to send Leo and Damien to the Ghostly Plane. *'Empathy:' In combination with their sisterly bond, Phoebe was able to feel Piper's presence. *'Intangibility:' Chris eventually became intangible as he becomes close to not existing. *'Dark Wisping:' Type of Teleportation used by Clarence. *'Apportation:' Used by the Darklighters to apport their arrows and crossbows. 6x16P1.png|Chris orbing in. 6x16P2.png|Piper blows up a piece of the stairs. 6x16P3.png|Damien black orbing out. 6x16P4.png|Damien black orbing in. 6x16P5.png|Leo orbing out. 6x16P6.png|Damien's Darklighter arrow is orbed back at him by Paige. 6x16P7.png|Leo orbing in. 6x16P8.png|Damien black orbing out. 6x16P9.png|Sara telekinetically moves a book back into the bookcase at Magic School. 6x16P10.png|Another book is telekinetically put back into the bookcase at Magic School by Sara. 6x16P11.png|Another book is telekinetically put back into the bookcase at Magic School by Sara. 6x16P12.png|Gideon becomes visible as Sara flings another book back into the bookcase. 6x16P13.png|Leo orbing out. 6x16P14.png|A Darklighter black orbing in. 6x16P15.png|Piper blows the Darklighter up. 6x16P16.png|A Darklighter black orbing in. 6x16P17.png|Another Darklighter black orbing in. 6x16P18.png|Paige orbing out with Phoebe. 6x16P19.png|Paige orbing in with Phoebe. 6x16P20.png|Another Darklighter black orbing in. 6x16P21.png|The Darklighter orbing out. 6x16P22.png|Damien black orbing in. 6x16P23.png|Piper blows up Damien. 6x16P24.png|Paige orbing in. 6x16P25.png|Phoebe feels Piper's pain in the hospital. 6x16P26.png|Paige orbing in with Phoebe. 6x16P27.png|Chris' arm is intangible, as he ceases to exist. 6x16P28.png|Chris has become completely intangible, as he ceases to exist. 6x16P29.png|The Head Darklighter black orbing in. 6x16P30.png|Paige orbing out with Piper and Leo. 6x16P31.png|Gideon orbing in. 6x16P32.png|Leo orbing out. 6x16P33.png|Clarence dark wisping out. Artifacts * Book of Shadows -''' The Halliwell Family's magical tome. In addition to spells and potion recipes, the Book of Shadows contains information on warlocks, demons, and other supernatural beings. It was created by their ancestor, Melinda Warren, and was passed down every generation. * 'Darklighter Arrows -' An arrow, poisonous to Whitelighters, used by Darklighters to kill Whitelighters. The poison will slowly kill them, if not healed in time. * 'Darklighter Crossbow -' The main weapon used by Darklighter to shoot their Darklighter Arrows. * 'Everything You Wanted to Know About Portals But Were Afraid to Ask -' A page in a magic school book that helps Phoebe and Paige open a portal in order to retrieve Leo and Piper. 6x16-Book.jpg 6x16-Arrow.jpg 6x16-Portals.jpg Notes and Trivia thumb|The episode promo. * The WB used the promo title "Midnight Rendezvous". * Due to scheduling conflicts, Simon Templeman was unavailable to reprise his role of the Angel of Death, resulting in Lou Beatty Jr. portraying the part. * Paige returns to being a brunette for the first time since "Witch Way Now?". * In this episode, Piper finds out that Chris is her son. * Piper and Leo celebrate Wyatt's first birthday in this episode. * Piper loses her powers for the fifteenth time in this episode. * Holly Marie Combs was actually pregnant during most of season 6. When she is handing out party favors to the departing guests, she has the bag in front of her stomach and when she moves it to the side, it's obvious she is very pregnant. * This episode scored 5.0 million viewers. Cultural References * The title refers to the television series and movie entitled "The Courtship of Eddie's Father". * Paige and Phoebe mention highly successful talk show hosts, Jerry Springer and Oprah. * The Magic School entry that Gideon shows Phoebe and Paige has the title "Everything You Wanted to Know About Portals But Were Afraid to Ask", which is a reference to the 1972 Woody Allen's film "Every Thing You Always Wanted to Know About Sex * But Were Afraid to Ask". Glitches * Although, Chris was transparent, his shadow still appeared on the wall. * When Paige is talking to Piper and Leo, her hair has loose curls, however, when she walks into the kitchen with Phoebe, her hair is completely straight. * After the Darklighter attacks, Phoebe uses a dropper to get a sample of his blood to scry with. When she sits down, the blood is still in the dropper, but the next frame we see her in, she's still sitting, yet the dropper is empty. * After Phoebe falls down from the wall, Paige runs towards her, touches her sister's back and sees that she is bleeding. But before touching Phoebe, it's clearly visible that Paige's hand is painted red already and that this paint is dry not wet. Furthermore the "blood" is gone, when Paige gets into Piper's car. Continuity Errors *Gideon's orbs are blue in this episode, while in most episodes, they are purple. * Leo mentions that Elders aren't allowed to drink, however, he shared a beer with Chris in "Soul Survivor". Gallery Episode Stills CH616-003.jpg CH616-004.jpg 01474.jpg 02fgfgfg.jpg 05jhjhjhjh.jpg 06546.jpg Screencaps 6x16-GhostlyPlane.jpg 6x16-Damien.jpg 6x16-LeoLooksChris.jpg 6x16-LeoShot.jpg 6x16-Bridge.jpg 6x16-PiperPlane.jpg 6x16-Charts.jpg 6x16-Blood.jpg 6x16-LeoPiperWyatt.jpg 6x16-Manor.jpg 6x16-Darklighter.jpg 6x16-MagicSchoolBook.jpg International Titles *'French: '''L'enfant de minuit ''(The Midnight Child) * 'Finnish: '''Puuhakkaat puhemiehet pinteessä ''(The Energetic Spokesmen in a Cleft Stick) *'''Italian:'' Un magico arrivo (A Magical Arrival)'' *'Czech:' Námluvy Wyattova otce (The Courtship of Wyatt's Father) *'Slovak:' Vábenie Wyattovho otca (Seduction of Wyatt's Father) *'Russian:' Наедине с отцом Уайета s otcom Uajeta (Alone With Wyatt's Father) *'Spanish (Spain):' El noviazgo del padre de Wyatt (The Courtship of Wyatt's Father) *'Spanish (Latin America):' El Cortejo del padre de Wyatt (The Courtship of Wyatt's Father) *'German:' Piper und Leo (Piper and Leo) *'Hungarian: '''Wyatt apja (''Wyatt's Father/Dad) Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes